


《林中来客》Visitor in the Forest

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Person Narrative, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: Original work.A forest guard met a strange creature.





	《林中来客》Visitor in the Forest

在远离小镇的两座小山之间，平山和间山相逢的山腰处，有一片零散的木屋营地，我居住的地方就在这儿。

我们大概算是守林人，一群近乎流浪或放逐的人，毫无挂念，心无一忧，唯一的任务就是按照规律去林中探访，保护树木生长。这倒是不难，只是需要耐力，仔细想想和打理花园也有些相似，除了我们不修剪它们，可以说我们拥有整片山的花园。

这周轮到我进林，我像往常一样熄灭炉火，带上包和弓箭就出了门。

走进森林的时候正是中午，森林里却仍然阴凉，茂密的树叶遮挡着阳光，把林中隔绝成另一片时空，在这里晨雾还没有消散，潮湿的水汽贴在脸上，让人想起很多个雨夜。这里最近常下暴雨，今天这样已经算是好天气，我按照巡林路线走着，准备在傍晚前返回。

而不可思议的事情发生了，我已烂熟于心的巡林路线引领着我迷了路，我不知道是指南针出了错，还是我走神走得太严重，或者是我的记忆根本出了错，但最终的结果就是，我被困在了这片大得惊人的空旷森林里。

日光瞬息之间变暗了许多，外面已经是傍晚，我知道今晚只能留在森林里了，于是找了块地势稍高的地方，弯折一根主枝条，在树边搭起了简易帐篷。幸好我还有食物和水，勉强一晚不会有太大问题。

太阳很快完全落下了，树林里一片漆黑，我清理好落叶，用石块围成圈，然后生起火来，我需要保持温度，还要驱赶猛兽。

没有了日光的报时，时间的感知变得模糊不清，林间的微风和微小的响动很快使我感到困倦，我把剩余的牛肉和香肠收进包里，就在这时，野兽的粗喘声攥住了我的神经。

那是猛兽的喘息声，我听得分明，一边拿了根燃着的树枝，一边往声响处看。灌木丛里一闪而过一个红色的身影。我猛地后退，红色的东西在自然界里可不常见，我不由得怀疑自己被火光迷了眼，但仍拉开弓箭对准声响的来源，做好了迎战鬣狗或是什么其他东西的准备。

瞬息之间，一个身躯猛地跳跃冲向我，慌乱之间我只看见他的眼睛，但毫无疑问那是个人类。我将箭头移开，但疑惑和紧张使我在那个瞬间走神，手上松了力气，那支漂亮的雁尾箭迫不及待地飞了出去，刺进他的身体像冲向温暖的南方。

一声哀嚎，他失去平衡滚了几下摔在地上，蜷起身子，我只能看到他穿了一件宽大的长袍。他还在呜咽着，喉咙里发出小兽似的声响，我走近他想要跟他说话，只得到一个愤怒的眼神和呲牙。

他的脚受伤了，被我的箭射中，几乎要被穿透，白皙的脚掌被不属于身体的异质金属挤迫，正大股大股地流着血，他不得要领地抱着脚掌，一咬牙就想用手把箭拔出来。我按住他的手臂，他立刻转头在我小臂上咬了一口，深得见了血，我的胳膊也被他用指甲狠狠地挠了一下，我只好松手表示没有恶意，然后拿出随身的干净布料和药物给他看。  
他凑到药膏前面，用力嗅了嗅，十分犹疑地松开护着脚掌的手。我把药涂在布上，把箭剪短防止抖动，接着一下拔出了箭头，他疼得一抖，我在他动作前立刻把药敷上，绕了几圈绑紧，然后立刻拉开了距离。

他看起来非常生气，但痛苦暂时占了上风，他没法起身，只能在原地蜷着身子。我这时才发现，这是个青年人，根据他身上的衣服来看在森林里应该待了很久，但最奇异的是，他的头上竟然有一对白色的毛茸茸的耳朵，像是某种犬类，它们正因为疼痛发着抖。我的思绪更加混乱了，这看起来绝对是个人类，却长着动物的耳朵，而他的举止也像动物。

我迷茫地思考着，思绪跑得飞快，我甚至认真地想这会不会是一只精怪小说里的由动物成精的妖怪。还没等我想出什么结论，面前的家伙翻了个身，开始往远离我的方向跑。但他实在痛得厉害，只能慢吞吞地爬着，手脚并用，像只真正的小狗。我拎起东西就跟着他走，他发现我在身后时非常不耐烦，转过头来跟我呲牙了好几次。我保持距离，仍然跟着他，终于我们来到了一处像是住所的地方——一个山洞。

我走到山洞边缘，看他爬到山洞中央一块树叶编织的垫子上，肚子朝下趴着，似乎是累得睡着了。我站在山洞口往里面看去，山洞里有些表面打磨得比较光滑的大块石头，似乎是简单的座椅，山洞的另一边却到处是石子和泥土，半干泥泞痕迹看着还很新鲜，看起来是不久前刚垮塌过。我缺席了一整天的思考能力似乎终于回归，他为什么冒着危险和我接触，原来他那时候并不是朝我扑过来，而是朝着包里的食物，暴雨的天气里他可没有办法捕食。

我从包里拿出一些烤好的牛肉，现在它们已经冷了，但总比没有食物更好。我用布垫着，把牛肉放在山洞里一块相对干净的地面上，然后在靠近山洞口的大石头上躺下，准备假装睡觉。

过了一会儿，我听见人动作的声音，于是悄悄半睁开眼往那边看去。我看到他爬起来，对着地上的牛肉使劲嗅了嗅，然后认真地观察，最后似乎是下定决心，一大口咬了下去，接着就大口吞了下去，喉咙里又发出那种小狗似的呼噜声，耳朵不自觉地摆动起来。人类的食物似乎对他来说太小了，他几乎不用嚼就直接咽了下去，不一会就吃光了，还意犹未尽地舔舔手指。

我躺在石头上，尽力将呼吸声降到最低，可没了食物分散他的注意力，他很快敏锐地察觉到了我，白色的毛茸耳朵抖了一下，朝我躺着的地方看来。我急忙闭上眼，心里默数了几十下，又忍不住睁开，我看到他还在看着我，眼神好像在说“这个傻子”。他看了看我，然后转过身去，似乎是默许了我留宿这里，接着又趴回了草垫上。

一天的劳累，我很快就睡了过去，甚至没想起来处理一下自己被咬的伤口。第二天的早上，我发现他不见了，于是收拾起包裹准备离开，我今天可不能再被困在森林里了，昨天几乎把食物消耗殆尽，还投喂了一只大狗。还没等我想完，他就出现在了山洞口，抱着一堆野果子。

他不容分说地往我面前丢了几个野果子，上面还有晶莹的水滴，不知道是露水还是他清洗过。我一边吃着面前的野果，一边看着他吃，现在我是真的遇到难题了，他究竟是什么，人类？动物？妖怪？我摇摇头，他穿衣服，会在吃水果前清洗，除了耳朵和小狗似的习性，他仍然像是人类。我大概不能把他留在森林里，多雨的季节才刚刚开始，捕食会变得困难，不知道之前他是怎么熬过来的，但如果他是人类，把他留在森林里总是危险的。

可是人类社会真的适合他吗，我想到无数可能性，也许光是因为他的耳朵，他就会被无数次当作奇怪的东西排斥。更别提他还不会说话，语言不通也足够他吃苦头了。吃着他带来的新鲜野果，我暗暗决定留下来等到他的伤口好转，其他的事情之后再想。

之后的日子我们好像形成了某种默契，我会在他捕猎时帮忙，但他不允许我用弓箭，只要我一举起那张弓，他就立刻跑开了。我只能配合他做一些驱赶猎物的工作。下雨的时候不便捕猎，他的脚伤也还没有好，为了防止伤口感染，下雨天只有我一个人出去寻找野果。他总想也跟上来，但都被我阻止了，我指着他脚上的箭伤对他说“受伤”，也不知道他听不听得懂，但他总算乖乖听话了。

我会在每天晚上给他换药，重新包扎，他刚开始很害怕，每次都痛得发抖，再给我挠上几爪子，后来终于习惯了，也可能是伤口好了些，不再那么疼痛了。但潮湿的环境对伤口很不利，尽管没有发炎的迹象，却也迟迟没有愈合。又一个晚上，我在火堆旁帮他包扎好伤口，注意到他的脚心有点冷，我用手掌握住帮他取暖。他长年光脚在森林里奔跑，脚上却没有什么伤痕，脚掌的弧度柔软弯曲，正好贴在我的掌心。他以人类的标准来说并不算高，脚掌的长度也不算长，此时被我两手握着，竟然使我想起了营地里养的小狗。

我抬头看他，他似乎因为脚掌被我握着而很不好意思，撇过目光不肯看我，耳朵一动一动。手上光滑柔软的触感让我忽然升起一种欲念，我捏了捏他的脚掌，他的耳朵一抖，整个人猛地弹起，把脚抽了回去。我不再逗他，转过身准备给自己的伤口也包扎一下。

我刚准备好药膏，就看到一对白色的毛茸耳朵从一侧凑了过来，他看了看我小臂上他留下的牙印，伸出舌头舔了舔，似乎是在道歉。他舔着我的伤口，我看着那对小狗耳朵动来动去，忍不住问他我能不能摸摸他的耳朵。他听见我说话，停下来看我，却听不懂我在说什么，于是我伸手到他的耳朵边示意，他愣了愣，把头凑了过来。

我也没跟他客气，用手掌摸摸他的头，他把脑袋更加往我手心里凑，我用手指轻轻夹着摸了摸那两只竖起的耳朵，手感和我想象的差不多，白色的茸毛柔软又漂亮，我忍不住轻轻摩擦了两下，手心的温度忽然变得滚烫，他脸色古怪，我甚至看到了红晕，但他没有把耳朵抽走，而是咬住了嘴唇，像刚刚那样撇过眼神不再看我。

我放开他，转而旋转了一下火堆上的烤肉，他也凑到火边坐了下来。火对他来说是个新鲜玩意，第一次在他面前生火的时候，他想用手触摸，却被热量吓到，幸而没有烫伤自己。现在他喜欢上了吃火烤的食物，但他仍然讨厌我带来的小盐瓶里的白色晶体，吃到咸味几乎会使他呕吐。

火光照亮了山洞，现在这里干净了许多，前几天我们一起清理了沙石。他看到收拾干净的山洞后把草垫往里挪了挪，垫子下露出一块光滑的玉石似的石头，立刻把它藏了起来。我发现他的“人类程度”可能超过我的想象，或者是美和收藏的概念并不为人类所独有。

他让我想起那些狼孩的传说故事，人类的孩子被狼叼去，当作小狼养大，习性渐渐与狼趋同。而怪谈里说，狼孩会渐渐长出狼的耳朵和尾巴，最后在一个月圆之夜真正变成比狼更凶猛的狼妖。如果是山脚的居民，他们大概会劝我远离这样的狼孩，因为那是不祥；如果是其他守林人，他们也会劝我离远点，因为野兽是危险的，守林人不需要危险。

但我还是没有离开。我还是像往常一样打猎、采野果，每晚和他在山洞里睡觉。盛大的雨水阻挡着我回到人类世界的脚步，我想是这样的。

今天又是一个潮湿的夜晚，他坐在火边整理着采摘来的枝条，平铺着把它们从雨水里烘干，他柔软的脸颊线条在山洞壁上投出神话似的影子。他指指我，又指着自己的垫子，意思是等这些枝条变得干燥，要给我也编一个草垫。我握握他的手表示感谢，他却直接凑了上来，舔了舔我的脸颊和脖子，真是十分犬类的热情招待，我摸摸他的头，几乎快抑制不住喉咙里的笑声。

夏天过去了一半，他近乎穿透的伤口终于显露出一点愈合的迹象，我却近乎忘记了回去的想法。他越来越亲近人，有时我都惊讶，我决没有驯养他的想法，为什么他却越来越像一只幼稚的小狗，仿佛驯化在无意间已经发生。这个想法令我自己都忍不住觉得糟糕。

直到后来我才明白这到底是怎么一回事。在一个大雨倾盆的晚上，月亮被彻底遮蔽，我在轰鸣的雷声里难以入睡，雨水的潮湿冰冷挤满了山洞。我难受地翻了个身，接着便感觉到一个滚烫的身体贴上我的胸膛，耳边是他急促喘气的声音，好像他刚刚捕猎回来似的。我以为他是怕冷，或者伤口使他发烧，于是用手掌探量他额头的温度，却摸到一双湿润的唇，他仰起头急切地亲吻我的手掌，然后含住了我的手指，用舌头舔弄指节，甚至还吸吮着。他口腔里的温度热得吓人，我连忙往火堆里加了树枝，尽力把火燃亮些，好观察他的情况。

这个雨夜实在太过潮湿，火光幽暗地堪堪照亮他的面容，他满脸潮红，身上的长袍被自己扯开，幽深的腿间只能看见一点湿润的水光。

火燃亮了一下又沉默下去，闪电补上了此刻的空缺。他更紧地贴了上来，潮红的面颊贴在我的胸膛，他用窄小的胯部急切而不得章法地摩擦我的腰腹，一只诚实可爱的小兽，在用最直白的方式表达亲密。这时我才终于想明白那些山洞壁上的爪痕是什么意思，他在这之前必定一个人忍过了很多次这样的时期，而现在，他决定向他信任的人求助。

我不知道这是否是不道德的，是否是利用了他的幼稚和信任，语言的缺失在此时成为遮蔽心灵的阴影，我不知道我是不是根本在犯下一桩罪行。但我还是这么做了，我握住他的脚踝，小心地避开伤口，打开他的双腿，用手指探索他的身体，然后亲吻他，激烈得仿佛我才是那只饿狗。我把欲望埋进他的身体，尽力不伤到他，他把头埋在我的脖颈边，汗湿的耳朵冰凉地贴着我，湿润的唇张着，像条在雨水里窒息的鱼。我用两手握住他的腰，他的双腿缠着我的，赤裸的脚掌按在我的腿上，他如同幼犬哀鸣的喘息打散在空气里，混合着潮湿的水汽有了重量。

我把唇贴在他额角，尝到他清淡单纯的情欲，掺着雨水和闪电，囫囵地吞下肚去。

这样的电闪雷鸣之后，雨水就快要结束了。

我替他拆下绷带，他的伤口已经愈合，白生生的脚背上没有留下一点痕迹，我猜测他真是神话里的精怪。我笑着挠了挠他的脚心，他有力的双腿挣脱出来，用小腿肚夹住了我的手，我的手掌正贴着他凹陷的柔软漂亮的膝窝。

我已经放弃了带他回人类社会的想法，他或许是人类，或许是动物，或者是妖怪，但这都不重要，重要的是，他自由自在、漂亮有力，这片森林属于他，这个世界爱他。

唯一剩下的问题，就是我要不要再成为人类之一。

我握着他的膝盖亲吻，他热情地扑了过来，毛茸的耳朵蹭着我的脖子。我在想，人类一定需要其他人的见证才能成为人类吗。月亮也许会被遮挡，但月亮还是月亮；雨水就是雨水，即便换了名字，即使没有名字。

 

【The End】


End file.
